Una noche de Sueños
by Rayka Youko Karuma
Summary: Como de un momento a otro, la realidad se hace un sueño..apestoso mi summary u.u


** Te pido perdón **

**By: Rayka **

**Cap.1**

"_Voy por un camino, sin un rumbo fijo, sin un limite para mis pasos, sin un encuentro con nadie. Voy por esa senda buscando el día en que encuentre respuestas para este pensamiento que llevo desde el primer día en que te vi, en que esos ojos me saludaron gentilmente sin decir palabra alguna solo con la mirada, con esos ojos que me gustan tanto y quedo en un mar de pensamientos al perderme en ellos sin que tú te des cuenta, sin que nadie lo sepa, solo yo, yo y mis pensamientos que siempre se enfocan en ti con cualquier cosa que observo, con el mar, con el cielo, con la noche, con la luna y con el sol, todas con tus respectivas características que son únicas de ti por siempre y para siempre, algunas que solamente yo puedo distinguir..._

_Eres tan especial, tan amable, tan gentil, tan único... único para mi pero para otros solamente un buen amigo, si, para ellos solamente un buen amigo que los comprende y apoya en sus decisiones cosa que les alegra y les agrada de ti, y por supuesto a mi me encanta aunque yo no lo admita como ellos lo hacen, abiertamente, con una sinceridad absoluta, que yo nunca obtendré y que tu siempre la das sin ningún problema..."_

- Kai despierta... - decía una molesta voz según él

- Que quieres Tyson- dijo con la vos mas fría que puedas obtener de él

- Oh! por favor di algo, de ase una hora hablaste dos palabras, que por cierto no me gustaron para nada... - reprendía el moreno

- Tyson, déjalo es su forma de ser- decía un lindo chico rubio

- pero Max!- decía con una mueca divertida al ver como su compañero lo defendía

- Tu que opinas Ray?- pregunto Max con una vos muy amable digna de él

_- "Ray"... -_ dijeron en un susurro

- Opino que deberían ver este hermoso paisaje en ves de estar discutiendo- decía con una serenidad y calma transmitida en su vos

- Es verdad, como hemos estado discutiendo no hemos visto este maravilloso paisaje-

dijo Max con una alegría enorme al ver tan maravilloso atardecer

- Si tienes razón Max _" en especial si estoy contigo"_- dijo en un susurro sin que se notara, pero alguien ya lo había escuchado

- Dijiste algo Tyson?- pregunto Max con una enorme sonrisa

- No, no he dicho nada- decía nerviosamente a la pregunta de su amigo

- _"Tyson, lo demuestras todo"_- pensaba Ray con una tierna sonrisa formada en sus labios

Ya todos sentados en el césped, dispuestos a tener un momento de paz que con gusto recibieron, un muchacho el líder de ese equipo permanecía de pie a la escasa sombra de un gran árbol sin mencionar palabra alguna y ocultando una de los mas hermosos ojos, de un color escarlata según unos cuantos, también color sangre, pero solo uno obtendría esa respuesta tan maravillosa, solamente el que pudiera mirar de frente a los ojos de Kai sin que muriera en el intento...

- Kai por que no te sientas junto a nosotros?- pregunto el joven Max obteniendo un silencio sepulcral por parte de su líder

Kai...- se escucho

El viento se encargo que el nombre llegara a su dueño, asiendo que abriera sus ojos, al percatarse quien había osado a decir su nombre, encontrándose así con lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida... frente a él, un ángel sin alas se encontraba, de cabellos largos tan oscuros como la noche y sueltos solamente con un amarre asiendo a si que ondeara al compás de los movimientos del viento, vestido de blanco al igual que un verdadero ángel... Kai quedo impresionado a tal maravilla que no noto mucho antes al empezar su recorrido por tener sus párpados ocultándole la visión...

- Vamos Kai, ven con nosotros- decía con una angelical sonrisa Ray

- ... – no hubo respuesta, solo el susurro del viento se escuchaba

al no obtener respuesta, sin mucho apuro acerco su mano a la de Kai, tomándola suave y delicadamente sin temor alguno a la reacción de su compañero de equipo,

al ver que su líder no reaccionaba, tomo con decisión su mano asiendo que perdiera su postura de frialdad ante él, así sin muchas opciones fue llevado por tal ángel que delicadamente lo atraía mas a él, llegando por fin a su destino junto a los dos muchachos que miraban como su compañero Ray podía tener tanto valor al tomar la mano de Kai sin que le hiciera daño alguno...

Kai ya no tenia noción de donde estaba, solo podía sentir tal mínima caricia que le daba su ángel, al ya estar sentados los dos, Ray no soltaba la mano de su líder y cuando Kai intento soltar la mano de Ray, él las entrelazó asiendo notar que no permitiría que esa caricia tan minúscula desapareciera...

De ese modo no se pudo hacer nada mas que ver como el Sol se metía en el horizonte y la Luna brillaba en la inmensidad de la noche, un simple atardecer para los que no aprecian la belleza y una hermosa mirada al futuro para los amantes que se descubren en la noche...

Así permanecieron hasta que la primera estrella salió en ese manto de oscuridad, pero la primera mirada que obtuvo fue la de dos muchachos, pidiendo un deseo que cambiaría muchas cosas para ellos...

- _"Deseo... que tenga el valor para seguir el camino que me llevara a saber lo que verdaderamente siento"-_ fue el deseo de muchacho de escarlata mirada

- _"Deseo... ser feliz aunque él no este a mi lado"... -_ fue el triste deseo de él joven Chino

Después de unos momentos mas Tyson se levanto ayudando así a Max a levantarse,

Ray asiendo lo mismo se levanto sin soltar aun la mano de su líder y compañero ahora, ayudándolo sin mucho esfuerzo ya que su compañera no puso resistencia a la ayuda que se le era brindada...Así al darse cuenta que aun tenían sus manos entrelazadas, Ray cuidadosamente la fue soltando asiendo que tal caricia fuera nula ante su líder ...

- Bien, ya debemos irnos o sino llegaremos mas entrada la noche- decía el joven Max

- Vamos! Oigan por que no se quedan en mi casa? Mi abuelo no esta y no me gustaría quedarme solo- decía con una sonrisa que oreja a oreja el moreno

- Sí! Que buena idea vamos muchachos no querrán estar solos hoy verdad?- pregunto Max

- Por mi no hay problema con gusto iré, además me aburro mucho estando solo en el hotel- respondió Ray aceptando la invitación

- Uhf- fue lo único que pronuncio Kai

- Eso quiere decir que si verdad Kai?- pregunto muy contento Max

- vamos Kai será divertido, que dices?- pregunto Tyson

- Kai ven con nosotros, no creo que sea mas entretenido estar solo en tu mansión- dijo Ray esperando a que su líder le respondiera, dándole una tierna sonrisa que nadie puede rechazar

- Bien...- fue su respuesta

- Si! Que bien no me quedare solo!- gritaba muy contento Tyson

ya en marcha asía el doyo Kinomiya(1) Max entro en una tienda de videos...

- A ver cuales serian buenas?... Si estas estarán bien- decía muy contento

- Bien la película "El Aro" y la película "Darkness" serán revisadas, espere un momento- decía la muchacha que ahí atendía- Bien sin ningún problema, gracias por preferirnos-

- Gracias... - respondió Max al salir de ahí

- Por que demoraste? Que películas arrendaste? - decía enérgicamente Tyson

- Tranquilo Tyson, arrendé El Aro y otra de terror- respondió alegremente Max

- Bien ya vamos que se nos ase tarde- decía tranquilamente Ray

Ya llegando a la casa de Tyson se acomodaron enfrente del televisor mientras Tyson buscaba algo para beber y comer, por que según él le daría hambre, entonces Kai como educado que es, se sentó en el sofá que estaba enfrente del televisor al lado de él Ray, y en el suelo Max en espera de Tyson para poner la primera pelicula que seria El Aro, película que ya Max había visto y por eso quería que sus amigos la vieran tambien ... Al empezar la película todos estaban calmados pero después de unos momentos al ver el desenlace con que iba la película ya Tyson estaba casi pegado a la pantalla de la televisión asiendo que Max lo quitara una y otra ves... Kai casi ni miraba la película, ya que estaba fascinado viendo de reojo a Ray que estaba abrazado a sus piernas, él no sabia por que, si era por la película o por que ya la temperatura estaba descendiendo, en el momento preciso en que la película estaba en la mejor parte (dicha parte es cuando la muchacha sale del poso a matar a él muchacho)(2) es cuando Max y Tyson gritan al estar tan cerca de la pantalla, Ray serró fuertemente sus ojos para no ver la imagen... Kai ni siquiera se movió al tener suficiente fuerza para resistir esas típicas películas de terror que casi ni daban miedo, según él. Después de un rato mas la película termino dejando a un muy impresionado Tyson que ya de la emoción se había acabado todo lo que había llevado para sus compañeros, después pusieron la película Darkness, todos quedaron impresionados ya que él actor principal se llamaba como su líder así transcurrió la película tranquila al demostrar que no daba tanto miedo y terror como lo era la primera que vieron.

Al terminar la película Tyson, Max y Ray comentaron sobre la película, cual les pareció mejor y también sobre los actores, quedando de acuerdo que la mejor era "El Aro" después ya todos listos para acostarse a dormir Tyson recordó que solo había tres camas entonces aprovecho eso para tomar una decisión.

- Tyson, tú dijiste que solo habían tres camas verdad?- pregunto Max

- Si, así es... pero dos pueden dormir en una cama, como lo asíamos en los campeonatos- respondió Tyson logrando que se la creyeran

- Bien tú decides Tyson- le dijo Ray esperando la respuesta

- Que tal si Max y yo dormimos juntos y ustedes en camas separadas?- respondió

- Bien por mi no hay problema- respondió Max muy alegre

- Por mi tampoco- respondió Ray

- Uhf...- sin decir palabra alguna solo son un gesto

- Bien síganme les mostrare su habitación – respondió Tyson ya caminando asía la habitación

Ya en la habitación, se dieron cuenta de que daba justo a la parte trasera de la casa en donde se encontraba un pequeño estanque con unos árboles a su alrededor asiéndose ver sombras por la tenue luz de la Luna que se filtraba por las hojas...

Ya acostados en diferentes camas, la mala suerte vio de frente a Ray dejándolo junto a la puerta que daba al patio, sin aliento y recordando imágenes de las películas que habían visto anteriormente, después de unos momentos de silencio Ray por fin pudo quedarse dormido al caer en los brazos de Morfeo...

_En la noche un canto se asía de niños llorando, con la pena de su alma por no encontrar destino alguno y tampoco ayuda, no se les era posible volver sino solo llorar, ese llanto se fue asiendo mas audible a los oídos de los humanos sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada, los arboles chocando con el tejado, las hojas cayendo sin tocar el suelo, el agua produciendo ondas al compás del viento y el susurro de los arboles dándole ver señales de vida a los observadores..._

Ray despertó asustado por la pesadilla que había tenido en donde él se encontraba con los fantasmas de las películas, vio como en la puerta se formaban sombras, y asían ruidos semejantes a los de un niño llorando, con cautela y valor que encontró dentro de sí, se dirigió a la puerta y abriéndola suavemente se encontró con una espectáculo natural y hermoso para su vista, y en susurros dijo...

- _"Las hojas danzan con el canto del viento, formando sombras que después se vuelven luz de Luna, solo algunos pueden verlos pero ahí están los cristales que la Luna deja caer, una lagrima ha de derramar por tal espectáculo que he de demostrar"- _dijo dejando atónito a la persona que pudiera escuchar tal poema que en unos instantes dijo...

Kai lentamente se fue acercando a él, asiendo que volteara bruscamente dándose cuenta que había perturbado su paz, pero el rostro del pequeño gatito cambio a uno de alegría al notar que no era lo que él pensaba, con esa mirada ambarina le dijo a Kai que se sentara junto a él y lo izo... así sin ningún problema Kai inicio una conversación ...

- Ray... por que estas despierto a estas horas?- pregunto con una vos tan suave que ni él se la podía creer

- Es que tuve una pesadilla... y por eso no pude seguir durmiendo- decía sin mirar a Kai con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

- Y como era tu pesadilla?...- pregunto en vos baja

- Veía como esos fantasmas de las películas me venían a buscar- respondió dando una pequeña risita – Ahora creerás que soy un miedoso- decía mientras sus cabellos iban de aya para acá por el viento...

- Yo no pienso eso, aunque si es extraño que tú, el poseedor de unas de las fieras más poderosas aun le tengas miedo a una película- respondió con una sonrisa que nunca nadie había visto...

- Kai estas sonriendo, tu sonrisa es muy linda- respondió al darse cuenta de ese acto

- Que?- dijo y en ese momento cuando Ray dio ese comentario se puso rojo algo nunca visto en un Hiwatari

- Kai... te sonrojaste, creo que mi pesadilla se hará realidad jajaj- respondió Ray al ver como su amigo cada ves se ponía mas rojo...

- No digas eso... Ray, además no creo que te guste que Tyson y Max te consideren miedoso- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa

- Kai eso es chantaje- decía con una mueca divertida en su rostro

- Entonces tu no digas nada de esto y yo no diré que te dan miedo las películas de terror- decía muy divertido Kai cosa que no era común en él

- Bien pero tu igual o sino diré que te sonrojaste por un simple comentario- dijo

- Bien, yo no diré nada... y tu?- pregunto consiente de sus palabras

- Yo tampoco diré nada que perjudique tú reputación- prometio Ray con una linda sonrisa

- Bien... es mejor que ya nos vallamos a dormir o sino mañana no despertaremos-

- Tienes razón _"como siempre"-_ dijo en susurro

- Ya te escuche... - dijo ya entrando en la habitación

Ya los dos acostados en sus respectivas camas, Kai no podía dormir pensando en como quedaría si sus amigos supieran que él, el gran Kai Hiwatari se sonrojo por un simple comentario de su compañero, no lo consideraba común en él así que con ese pensamiento poco a poco iba serrando sus ojos cuando de repente sintió como un aire frío entraba por las sabanas que cubrían su cuerpo, al darse vuelta quedando enfrente del responsable vio que era Ray que de apoco fue entrando en su cama hasta incluso quedarse dormido... _"Debe de tener miedo" _penso Kai y sin problema se fue acomodando hasta quedarse dormido y de vas en cuando escuchaba como unos pequeños ronroneos salían de los labios de Ray... _"Nunca te dejare gatito"_

Y con un lindo sueño se quedo dormido junto a su pequeño gatito...

Continuara... (creo xDD)

(1)…no se como se escribe XD

(2)… quienes hayan visto la película el aro…es cuando la chica sale a matar a Noah o.oU

Holas n.n yo soy Rayka

¿: ya se dieron cuenta

Cállate K ¬¬

Youko karuma: no me hagas callar ¬¬

Entonces no interrumpas u.uUU bien como iba diciendo soy Rayka y este es mi primer fic y espero que les aya gustado...

K: lo dudo u.uUU

n.ñUU bien espero que les aya gustado y espero sus comentarios...

K: tomatasos! Tomatasos!

Cállate o sino le digo a Shey que te ponga en tu lugar o.ó

K: O.OUU no lo arias verdad?

A que no ¬¬UU

K: bien ya me callo u.uUU

Bueno en fin eso no se cuanto me demore en subir otro capitulo o.oUU pero bueno eso, gracias a ti por leer mi fic n.n Taneee! (lo de Shey es un chiste interno xD)


End file.
